Nieve
by Flo U. W. Holmes
Summary: 25 días de fics - Día 3: nieve. El 9th Doctor y Rose van a un mundo congelado *inspirado en lo que le cuenta Rose a Mikey en el 1x11*


_Hola! Acá traigo el fic del tercer día de "25 días de fics navideños" ^^ _

_Espero que les guste! :)_

__**Doctor Who y sus personajes pertenecen a la BBC.**

* * *

Día 3 – Nieve.

Rose salió de la Tardis y quedó completamente maravillaba con lo que vio: un mundo congelado. Los suaves y cálidos rayos de sol se reflejaban en cada superficie, haciendo que todo brillara. Enormes estructuras de hielo sobresalían por todos lados, como si hubieran ido creciendo de a poco, cual árboles. El suelo estaba completamente blanco a causa de la enorme capa de nieve que lo cubría y el cielo estaba completamente nublado, tan blanco como la nieve, de forma que se hacía difícil distinguir el horizonte.

El Doctor salió detrás de ella y sonrió al ver el paisaje.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas?

— Es hermoso— respondió ella, sonriendo, para luego mirarlo—. Realmente hermoso— rio levemente y lo tomó por el brazo.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa— Bien, ¡vamos entonces!— dijo, comenzando a caminar, e incitándola a que lo siguiera.

— ¿A dónde?

— ¿Cómo a dónde? Estamos en un planeta completamente congelado, pero esto es una pradera… ¿qué crees que será lo más impresionante?

— Mmm… ¿las montañas?

— No, ¡los lagos!— respondió el Señor del Tiempo, riendo.

Continuaron caminando por un largo rato. Por más que todo estaba cubierto de nieve, ésta estaba tan compactada que no se hundían al caminar sobre ella. Rose se ajustó un poco más la bufanda que llevaba, mientras trataba de acurrucarse lo más que podía sobre sí misma, dentro de la enorme campera que había sacado del guardarropas del Tardis. Extrañamente, el Doctor simplemente se había abrochado su usual chaqueta de cuero, nada más.

— No entiendo cómo es que no tienes frío— le preguntó, mirándolo extrañada.

— Mi metabolismo es diferente al tuyo, Rose, y más resistente.

— Oh, ya veo…

— ¡Mira, ya llegamos!— dijo él entonces, alegremente.

Rose miró al frente. Tenía razón, era completamente hermoso. Olas congeladas de varios metros de alto brillaban gracias a la luz que se colaba por entre las nubes, los restos de lo que de seguro habían sido árboles, bordeando el enorme lago –que parecía más bien un mar–, parecían estalactitas casi transparentes, y la superficie del lago, en las partes de agua calma, era un perfecto espejo. Ella suspiró, maravillada por todo lo que estaba viendo, y se acercó al Doctor. Se estaba congelando.

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó entonces él, mirándola preocupado.

— Solo tengo frío— respondió ella, sonriendo. No podía evitar sonreír cada vez que lo miraba.

— Ven— dijo simplemente él, estirando los brazos. Ella se acercó más, riendo, y él la abrazó fuertemente. Rose se acurrucó entre sus brazos como una niña pequeña—. Mira, está comenzando a nevar— dijo entonces.

La rubia levantó la cabeza, sin despegarse del Doctor, y miró hacia arriba. Pequeños copos de nieve habían comenzado a caer lentamente, haciendo que todo el paisaje se viera aún más hermoso.

— ¿Cómo algo tan frio puede ser tan maravilloso? Normalmente asumimos que lo frío será inhóspito y aburrido.

— Eso es lo que a ustedes los humanos les parece… Hay muchos mundos como este, algunos habitados, incluso.

— ¿Y todos son tan hermosos?

— Si.

Se miraron por unos cuantos minutos. Los copos de nieve se estaban comenzando a acumular sobre el cabello y los hombros del Doctor, haciendo que toda su persona sobresaltara, ya que estaba completamente vestido de negro. Él río y le pasó la mano por el cabello, quitando la nieve que ella también tenía encima.

— Será mejor que volvamos a la Tardis, no quiero que te congeles aquí, tu madre me mataría.

Rose río— ¿Sólo por eso? ¿Porque mi madre te mataría?

Él la miró a los ojos, sonriendo, pero después de unos segundos se puso serio. Ella siguió mirándolo. Parecía que se estaban comunicando con las miradas y, en cierta medida, así era. Ambos sabían, en el fondo, lo que el otro estaba pensando. Y no quería separarse, querían permanecer así por mucho tiempo más, contemplando aquel hermoso paisaje, juntos. Pero no podían, ambos lo sabían.

— Volvamos— dijo al fin él, rompiendo con el silencio que los envolvía y soltándola suavemente.

Ella asintió y se aferró a su brazo— Pero no te alejes demasiado, sigo teniendo mucho frío y tu…— se interrumpió a sí misma.

— ¿Yo qué?

— Tu eres cálido— respondió la rubia en un susurro, apegándose más a él.

El Doctor sonrió, pero no dijo nada, simplemente continuaron caminando hacia la Tardis en silencio, mientras los suaves copos de nieve seguían cayendo sobre ellos.

— Eres como la nieve— susurró Rose, de forma apenas audible, creyendo que él no la había escuchado.

Pero el Doctor siempre la escuchaba, y esa no había sido una excepción… Como la nieve. Quizás Rose tenía razón, el frío podía parecer aburrido e inhóspito, pero la nieve, aunque fuera fría, no lo era. ¿Se había referido a eso? Sonrió para sí mismo, deseando que así fuera.

* * *

¿_Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado ^^_

_Nos vemos mañana con "Bastones de caramelo" y Jack e Ianto de Torchwood :D_

_Saludos! _


End file.
